worldofescanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Dragons
The journal is a worn leather bound book, plain and weathered. Nothing remarkable marks the outside cover and it is unknown how many years it has been since the journal's creation. Inside, the pages are yellowed, and old. Crisp and fragile. Some of the pages stick together, while others are burnt on the edges. Some of the letters are scribbled too close to read, or blotched out by first of rain drops and then smudged as a hand tried to brush it away. The first page is blank except for "Documented Dragons" by Tieren Valgant. The most common dragon in the entire world is the Sky Dragon. It is most fitting that I begin with such a beautiful beast. It is serpentine in form, with four thin and small legs, claws, and long whiskers. Their bodies are long, and thin, sometimes reaching to 65 feet. Their tails flatten and taper off at the end, the skin often becoming translucent as the tail becomes parallel to the ground. Their eyes are a prism of a metallic green and a deep purple, with a thin, vertical slit for pupils. The Sky Dragons have the Ocene Gene, and thus can do the magic that allows them to fly through the air. Specifically, the appearance of these Sky Dragons have mainly white scales, with a soft blue shimmer when hit with the light. This blue is the Ocet that they use to fly. To see a Sky Dragon fly is to see the sun rise. These dragons glide through the air like water, in an almost effortless manner. Their turns in the air are as graceful as how they land. The Sky Dragons have truly earned their name. How they fly is another matter. I believe they use the Ocet around and in themselves to manipulate the air around them. To allow the air to hold their thick bodies up, and move them along with the winds. Or perhaps they have somehow figured out how to make themselves as light as a feather, and allow the wind to carry them, and need Ocet only to lift off and land, and sometimes guide themselves to other winds. The whiskers are long, and either golden, purple, or blue. If they are golden, this dragon cannot fly far or for too long. Red is the next level, and can fly for seemingly further. Blue is the highest, and often the most feared of dragons. These blue-whiskered dragons can fly for longer and faster. Baby dragons are born with pure white whiskers, and gain color after two weeks. Whiskers are not affects by genetics, as there have been blue-whiskered dragons and red-whiskered dragons mating, and giving birth to gold-whiskered dragons. My theory is that the color of the dragon's whiskers are instead affected by their location. Evidence shows that there are a higher number of blue-whiskered sky dragons near not only the Mother Tree, but also the Orb. The more farther from either of the sources, the more red and golden whiskered dragons appear. This leaves me to another theory--that the Orb and Mother Tree actually, somehow, emit Ocet that allows the living beings of this world, ourselves included, to manipulate. Baby dragons tend to be as playful as a curious toddler. They jump and squawk, and climb their walls. They wrestle with their brothers and sister, and hiss as them when they try to steal each other's food. The mother is often passive in these activities, watching from afar. If the mother permits, people can come up to the dragons, however she will be watching closely for any signs of danger. A mother dragon is not one to trifled with. These baby dragons who now have had contact with people, can quickly become adjusted to them. Should they not like any person they come across, they could kill. Dragons, even baby ones, can sense a person's true nature, which is what makes studying Sky Dragons so dangerous, along with taming such dragons. As Bandor the Tamer once said, "To touch a dragon is to burn your hand. To tame a dragon is to swim in a volcano." With these words, Bandor cautioned us to never attempt at taming such beasts, lest we kill ourselves off in an attempt to control everything. Bandor is attributed with this quote, shortly before attacking a nest of a mother Sky Dragon, and killing himself and his entire party. I am glad that taming dragons are illegal. It was a shame to lose a thoughtful warrior, such as Bandor, to a dragon. Dragons are fully carnivorous, and thankfully the majority do not eat people. Only those who have either acquired the taste for us, or are desperate, chose to eat us. But even then I think they find our taste unpleasant to eat. I know not how a dragon acquires the taste for people, but from studying I can suspect that, at some point in their lives, they were not treated with the respect they demand from a person. This lack of respect is often the cause of dozens of attacks on civilizations nearby to their nest. For this is the reason I believe these Sky Dragon cults have arisen. The nest of a dragon is a sacred area. Even if a person has somehow managed to befriended a dragon, stepping in it's nest could mean your life. You must be cautious out in the wilderness, especially in high places, as these are the places where nests tend to be common. However, they are huge, often 30 feet in diameter, so it should not be hard to miss. Sky Dragons tend to nest high on mountain cliffs, or on the canopies of old trees. Should neither of the two be available, a Sky Dragon shall nest on the highest place it could find, be it a tall hill, or a tall building. It is this reason I believe that we have not built high buildings, for fear of attracting dragons to ourselves. In my long travels, I have found that many dragons do not mind a heavy rain storm. In fact, some will gladly welcome it, and "dance" in it. Perhaps, as thunderstorms come from the sky, Sky Dragons feel at peace when one comes. Sky Dragons can sense when one is coming, and seem to be the only time they unite together. They purposely seek one another out. Once, I tried following one. I became lost, and quickly soaked. When I had found the dragon again, it was with five other dragons I had yet seen. This dance is the strangest thing I have come across. It often becomes more erratic and fast paced the more the thunder shouts and the lighting strikes. Harsh winds swirl around them as they "dance" in circles. So much wind that I almost lost this journal. Unfortunately, it was the only dance I have seen, and was unable to properly document such an occasion. I know that is a dance, because it seemed almost deliberate. The movements of these serpent beasts were careful, and in sync to something that I could not hear or see. The little ones who did not know the dance, at least not fully, seemed off beat, again to something I could not see or hear. Dragons are mystical creatures, and there are many hidden things in this world that we do not know of. I hope that in my lifetime I am able to document as much as I can. This is what this journal shall be: A documentation of all the dragons I can come across. Category:Fauna Category:Lore